Amnesia
by Sharky
Summary: Last chapter up! Another rampage! Will Raye ever get back to normal?
1. Default Chapter

Amnesia  
  
The constant sweeping sound of Raye's broom was obviously getting on Mina's nerves. I could tell she was growing tense as we bopped the volleyball back and forth.  
  
"Raye, all you ever do is sweep! I mean, the temple's clean enough already!" Mina complained.  
  
"Relax, V-Babe!" I told her. She grumbled, but then quickly cheered up.  
  
"Hey, by the way, guess were Andrew goes to school?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Azabu!"  
  
"That's where Darien and Asanuma go to school, isn't it?" Trista said. That was the first thing she had said that day, and she stayed in the shadows. "I go there too." She added. She was one grade higher than Darien.*  
  
"Yea!" Bunny piped up. "Hey, did you know that there's a big dance taking place on Saturday?"  
  
"We know!" Mina and I said together. Then we instantly turned red. "Shoot!"  
  
"Wait a minute.how did you know about the dance? And how did you know about Andrew, V-Babe?"  
  
"Um .he .asked me .to the. dance."  
  
"What?! No way!" I said in disbelief. "I'm going with Asanuma!"  
  
"Are you going, Trista?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Some guy named Mike. By the way, Raye, Amy, I have a couple of friends who don't have dates. They asked me to ask you if you'll go with them.  
  
"Sure." They said together.  
  
"Wow! We'll all be together!" Bunny started hopping up and down.  
  
"Great." I mumbled. That's great news." All of a sudden, Mina accidentally made the volley go soaring upward. It bounced off a big dead branch and hit Raye on the head. Mina and I started giggling. Then the branch came down. It knocked Raye out.  
  
  
  
"You OK, Raye?" Amy's concerned voice filled the air as Raye's Eyes fluttered open. "Please say something!"  
  
Raye moaned. "Josei-yoo no o-tearai wa doko desu ka**?" she muttered. Mina and I burst out laughing again. We couldn't help it. We hated her, after all. We just didn't show it.  
  
"I think you know where the furoba*** is, Raye!" I said. We laughed again.  
  
"Who's Raye?" She said. She sat up quickly. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my waffle?!"  
  
We laughed. (Mina and I that is)  
  
"Mina, Lita! Stop it! This is serious!" Amy was already at work with her mini-computer.  
  
"Look, if you want someone to be serious, you gotta say 'shut up!'" I told her. We laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna run some tests on her." Amy said. Trista remained quiet. Amy led Raye into the shrine. Bunny followed. Trista, V-Babe, and I stood out side. I called in after them. "Don't forget to direct her to the furoba!" Mina giggled. "Hey, later why don't you come to my house? You could sleep over!" I told her. "In the morning I'll make waffles!" We laughed. An hour went by, and we were almost clean out of jokes. Then Amy and Bunny came out leading a very happy-go-lucky looking Raye.  
  
"Oh!" she said looking at the crows crowded around the shrine. "Look at the pretty butterflys!"  
  
"They're crows, Raye." Bunny told her  
  
"So, what's with Miss Very-confused-and-retarded-acting-pants?"  
  
" Raye," Amy began slowly, "has amnesia."  
  
*Actually, no one knows where Sailor Pluto goes to school. (refering to the TV show)  
  
**josei-yoo no o-tearai wa doko desu ka means where is the ladies toilet in Japan  
  
***furoba means bathroom in Japan  
  
OK, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (even though it was short), and you can expect the second chapter soon! Please review! 


	2. Mall brake

1 Amnesia  
  
"So, did you survive the night with 'Miss Amnesia-pants'?" Mina whispered.  
  
"What do you think?" I said. I rubbed my eyes. I had drunk 5 cups of coffee this morning, and I was falling asleep every where. Not to mention I had visited the toilet a couple hundred times.  
  
Raye was hyper from all that sugar last night. (No duh).  
  
"KITTY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Help! Some one!" We looked back and saw Raye chasing Artimis (or however you want to spell it) around the room.  
  
"Artimis!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Raye! Settle down!" I told her. She listened to me and sat down.  
  
"So who's gonna watch her while we're shopping?" Mina asked.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Well, all I can say is, 'lets get outta here'!"  
  
"I'm with you!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey!" I called to Mina. "I found the perfect thing for Raye to wear to that dance!"  
  
"She's going?! In her condition?!'  
  
"Yep! Amy thinks it'll do her good to get out." We were all here. All except Amy and Raye. I held up a red dress. Mina nodded. Then she held up a sleek blue dress.  
  
"Amy asked me to pick one up for her."  
  
"It's perfect for her!"  
  
Hey guys, look what I found!" Bunny came up holding a fancy puffy white pink gown. "Doesn't it look like the one I used to where on the moon?" We smiled and nodded. I looked over at Trista.  
  
"Hey Trista!" I called. She looked at me. "Didja find anything?"  
  
She (rather sheepishly) held up a long black skin- tight dress with a see- through shawl and a slight tinge of red in the black.  
  
"It's perfect for you!" Mina said. Then she turned to me. "What did you get?" I grinned rather evilly.  
  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow night!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
We where now at the food-court. It was 2:00. Everyone was starving. We crammed every bit of food we could into our mouths. We were too hungry to pay attention to the TV overhead.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look!" Mina pointed.  
  
Apparently, a priestess named Raye, who just so happens to have amnesia, is causing havoc in the town. When I saw the picture of Raye running around, doing crazy things, I gasped. She was acting like a drunkard!  
  
"What does she think she's doing?!" I screamed.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for the third chapter! Please keep reading! E-mail me if ya want! 


	3. Azabu High School Dance

1 Amnesia  
  
I listened to the constant chatter in the other room.  
  
"I can't believe you let Raye loose in the city, Amy!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! The book I was reading was so fascinating!"  
  
"Lita, are you almost done?" I giggled as I slipped the metallic- green dress over my head. I fixed my hair so that it was tied down near my neck instead of at the top of my head. I put on some light pink blush, teal eyeshadow, and some tannish lipstick. A strange sounding combination, I know, but it looked a lot better than it sounded. I stepped out of my room and looked around my apartment. They were all staring at me.  
  
"Um…how do I look?" I asked. I could feel my rosy cheeks grow pinker. They just stared.  
  
"You look…you look..."  
  
"You look pretty damn good!" Asanuma said. I blushed furiously. I looked at Steve, Amy's date, and Brian, Raye's date. He knew about Raye's little 'problem' and he was ready.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better pick up Raye." I said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
We were at the shrine.  
  
"Come on out Raye!" I called.  
  
"Coming!" she came skipping out…in her underwear! We all gasped, and the girls each put a hand over their date's eyes.  
  
"You were supposed WEAR the dress I bought you!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh." She beamed.  
  
"Ugh, Mina, keep Asanuma's eyes covered for me, I'm going to help her get into her dress." I told her.  
  
"No, no, that's OK, I'll take her like this!" I stomped over to Brian and smacked him.  
  
"Oh no you won't you pervert!" Then I pulled Raye inside.  
  
"What a bitch!" I heard Brian say. I made a mental note to personally kill him after the dance.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's dance!" I said, happily pulling Asanuma on to the dance floor. Almost instantly, people crowded around us. I did have a reputation of being a great dancer. I started softly sing along to the song. The song slowly died out, and a slower one came on. Asanuma hurriedly pulled me out the door in to the Azabu High School garden. He sat down on a bench and motioned for me to sit next to him.  
  
"What?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Well, ever since you were captured by the Black Moon, well… I've been thinking about you a lot."  
  
"And?" I grinned.  
  
"And...well…" he made his point as his lips caught mine. I was startled at first, and then returned the kiss. Then I smiled.  
  
"I love you to." Our lips were just about meet again, when Raye burst out of the bushes screaming, "LITA AND ASANUMA, SITTIN' IN A TREE! F-U-C-K- I-N-G!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee hee! U like? Hee. Readers: the next chapter will be the last, but I'm planning another one! Please R/R! cya later! 


	4. One last rampage

1 Amnesia  
  
"That idiot!" I had screamed. "That fool!" Last night I had cursed my head off after the dance. "Raye is such a idiot!" To talk about things with Asanuma, he had stayed over my apartment last night, and ended up sleeping over. He understood the reason for my being mad, and helped me to settle down. He slept on the couch in the living room. I sat down on the floor in the TV room, flipping channels when he walked in. Believe it or not, it was 3:00 p.m. Hey! We had stayed up late last night!  
  
"Good morning, sweetie!" he bent down and kissed my cheek. I blushed. I wasn't used to him calling me 'sweetie'. But it was his turn to blush when I said, "Fine. Did you sleep well, 'sugar'?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head, red as a beat and said, "Yeah," while laughing like an idiot.  
  
'Hmm.' I thought. 'If I can make him blush that easy, then.' I put my face close to his, breathing heavily, speaking to him in low tones. He turned even redder. I was about to kiss him lightly, trying to make him beg for more just for the heck of it, when a news flash came on. I turned, and to my surprise and horror I saw a glance of Raye, no, Sailor Mars on the rampage. Then the reporter came on.  
  
Apparently, one of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars is causing.then he just lost it. Oh forget the darn script! She's causing havoc, I tell you! Havoc! Oh, help us, somebody-aaaaaaaa! He screamed as he dodged a spray of flames.  
  
"What the heck does she think she's doing?!" I screamed as I grabbed my transformer stick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahahahahaha! You'll never stop me! Aku Ryo Tai San!" I grunted as I dodged the fiery blast that spewed from Mars's wild hands. I dodged again. And again. And again and again and again.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're hurting hundreds of innocent people!"  
  
"They'll live."  
  
"Why you little witch!" I had to distract her. Somehow. "Look! It's Britney Spears!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she stopped and looked around. "Where? - Wait a minute!"  
  
'Oh no! She caught on!' I thought.  
  
"Who the HECK is Britney Spears?!"  
  
"Um.think fast!"  
  
"What?" She dodged the lightning bolt just in time.  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Haha! You'll never-" her sentence was cut short as the bolt I had sent out hit a wooden beam that came crashing down on to her head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bunny, you supid idiot! What is wrong with you, falling asleep on the job like that? You were supposed to be watching her!" Amy yelled.  
  
"If you're trying to be convincing like me, you're not doing a very good job of it." I told her. She blushed furiously. "Besides, you did the same thing, Amy!"  
  
"Hey guys, she's waking up!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"The last thing I remember is being hit in the head with a volley ball!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Raye's eyes widened. "I did all of that?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I must go into shock now." We giggled  
  
"Should we tell her?" V-Babe whispered to me.  
  
"No, let her find out for herself." I said as I stared at the heart- shaped tattoo that said "come visit my waffle."  
  
  
  
~end~  
  
  
  
Hey, I said it was the end!  
  
Go!  
  
Go on, get started on those reviews!  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.are you still here? Its over already! *walks away shaking her head* yeesh! 


End file.
